


Kid Danger

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Henry Danger (TV), TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Originally posted on Nifty, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: It is just another black market episode of  Nickelodeon's Henry Danger. In this black market episode. Kid danger meets a villain  that's been missing. This villain happens to be a kid just like him. The question is what is Kid danger going to do? Only one way to find out.





	1. Boy in Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I was the first one to do a Henry Danger story for Nifty. This is my last celeb/fan fiction story from Nifty and soon I be posting stories from fanfiction.net 
> 
> Also this is the story where I found our about fan fiction by another fanfiction.net member and now AO3 member Halcyonic_Dayz. So hes the one to thank that you be getting even more stories from me. Without him I won't have a FF account. 
> 
> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Nick, and Nick's Henry Danger in anyway.

It has been two months since Henry became Captain Man's sidekick Kid Danger and already he have fought of guys twice his side 11 times this week alone. He was just glad he could take a break. As Henry was napping Piper rudely woke him up by throwing him off the couch. Just so she can sit there and look at he phone. He never understood why his sister was always mean.

She just was since the day she could throw things. Henry just got off the ground not bothering with her and went to his room. As he went on his bed he got a call from Ray about saving a mother's son. Henry took a deep breath and went out his bedroom window. Caption Man and Kid Danger where soon at the scene. They soon found out the boy was trapped inside of a fallen building and the risk of moving anything was too high. Luckily Kid Danger could enter the small spaces.

While Kid Danger was in action Caption Man was with the mother trying to score some at the same time comfort her. Once Kid Danger saw the kid he was about eleven. He only was dirty from the dust. Once the kid saw him he smiled and not only did he hugged Kid Danger but gave him a long kiss on the lips. Kid Danger is use to this kind of treatment but very few boys have ever kissed him as Kid Danger. In fact this was his third one that kissed him. Others just hugged him.

IThe boy and Kid Danger where soon out and the mother ran to her son hugging him and kissing him all over. She gave Kid Danger a hug too. Captain Man and Kid Danger soon left. That night Henry was having a weird dream.                                                                

 {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Henry was back where he found the kid as Kid Danger. This time the kid was naked and the kiss they had soon turned into something else as Kid Danger kisses back. He carried the boy to a near by bed where they made out some more as they grind into each other. Somehow Kid Danger was now only wearing his mask. The boy was soon on top and grabbed Kid Danger's dick.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Henry soon woke up not knowing what to think about the dream he had. As he looked down he was hard.


	2. The Red Horse


    The year is 1965 and crime is up. Super Heroes where not around. They were
    just in comic books and in the Sunday's paper. It was just your standard
    cops agents clever bad guys that is always two steps ahead. However that
    was all going to change as one man or should I say kid decided to do the
    impossible and that is become a Super Hero. His toughest villain had been
    The Collector and his fellow sidekick Grabs. They always take something to
    remember their crimes.
    
    "You know boss we need more space for our stuff."
    
    The Collector just looked at Grabs.
    
    "I mean your stuff."
    
    "That's right Grabs my stuff. To think we are only fourteen and we are the
    most talked about of all time. Well I am."
    
    "They talk about me too boss."
    
    "Yah yah whatever." The collector soon whispers under his breath " But
    that's going to change."
    
    "What's that boss?"
    
    "Oh nothing just there is still so many things missing in my
    collection. One of them is very easy to get and I got a special place for
    it."
    
    "What's that?"
    
    The Collector soon presses a button and the wall opens up reveling a room
    that's a size of a twin bed with another wall that's made up with strong
    unbearable glass.
    
    "Whatever it is boss it must be big."
    
    "Oh I say about five four."
    
    "That's funny boss that about the size of me."
    
    "Oh I know."
    
    The Collector soon has a sinister smile as he looks at Grabs. Grabs is
    little freaked out and slowly walking back words not realizing he is
    walking towards the empty space. The glass wall slides open and The
    Collector pushes Grabs into the room and the glass wall slides back
    in. Grabs is now trapped in the small room that feels like being on the
    bottom bunk of a bunk bed.
    
    "What a prefect thing to collect. The difference between me and you is I
    was born rich and you were born on the streets. So no one is going to miss
    you."
    
    The Collector soon laughs as he walks away. Two days after The Collector
    collected Grabs some people wondered what happened to Grabs. On the third
    day a steel door to the cell closed and then a wall coving the steel door
    slid in as Grabs slept. Soon the room slowly became below zero so much so
    Grabs was frozen.
    
    Present Day
    
    "Aaaaaaaaaaaa"
    
    *Thud* the elevator doors open revealing Henry on the floor. He soon gets
    up and dust himself off.
    
    "You really have to fix that thing or at least put in a handrail or
    something."
    
    "Yah yah. I'll get Swaz on that."
    
    "So what did you call for?"
    
    "This."
    
    Ray soon presses a button on the control panel and a video pops up.
    
    "Today marks 50 years since The Collector's partner Grabs vanished after
    they stole the Red Horse. Whatever did happen to him? There are no police
    records of him being caught. The only person knows where he is Grabs
    himself. As for The Collector he has not yet been caught. One day time will
    catch up to him."
    
    The video ends with Henry having a questionable look on his face.
    
    "So how hard is to capture this Collector, he has to be very old by now."
    
    "74 years old give or take, but he died its now his son and grandson taking
    over the family business."
    
    "How do you know?"
    
    "Just a hunch."
    
    "So what does that have to do with me?"
    
    "There is rumor that The Collector will show up at a dinner party at
    Mr. Willerd's."
    
    "Wow that guy is super rich."
    
    "I know that's why you and me are going."
    
    "We are, how?"
    
    "Simple we just walk in as Caption Man and Kid Danger."
    
    "Then The Collector would see us and run away before we even get the chance
    to get him."
    
    "Good point so we need to do is um I got nothin."
    
    "We'll we could have kids my age there too so if The Collector dose come he
    won't see just one kid and then somehow Kid Danger and Captain Man..."
    
    That's Captain Man and Kid Danger."
    
    "Ok whatever, so Captain Man and Kid Danger."
    
    Henry sees Ray smile.
    
    "Shows up and he won't know if we were there the whole time or what."
    
    "I like it grate plan."
    
    Ray and Henry was at the party in a suit and tie walking around eating
    little appraisers. Ray so badly wanted to wash it down with some sparkling
    champagne, but he was on the job and had to settle with apple cider. Time
    to time they checked in to see if they saw any signs of The Collector.
    
    "Ray I may have an idea."
    
    "What is it kid?"
    
    "Have you notice all this stuff that The Collector could take?"
    
    "I have."
    
    "There must be more of it in a show room of some kind. The Collector might
    stick there away from the guest."
    
    "Good thinking kid."
    
    "Yah I know."
    
    The boys soon split up looking for any possible target. As Henry flipped a
    switch to a room nothing happened, but he felt another switch that turned
    the lights on. He was too busy he forgot to flip off the first switch.  As
    Henry was walking down stairs his eyes widen. Henry had
     hit the mother lode as he seen allot of possible stuff that could be taken
    from The Collector.  As Henry was looking around something caught his eye
    and quickly called in to Ray.
    
    "Ray you won't believe what I found."
    
    "What is it."
    
    "The Red Horse."
    
    "Really where?"
    
    Henry soon told Ray and he was soon on his way to Henry.While Henry waited
    for Ray he took out the magic gum balls and took one. He quickly made a
    bubble making him Kid Danger. Kid Danger looked around the room and can't
    believe what he is seeing. He then saw something else caught his eyes. It
    was a kid on the ground in some kind of room. Kid Danger soon ran to
    him. The kid looked asleep but soon was starting to wake up. He soon saw
    Kid Danger standing there.
    
    "I can't believe I'm saying this but thank god for a super hero."
    
    "He's no super hero I am. Caption Man He is just my sidekick Kid Danger."
    Caption Man came walking towards the kid.
    
    "Never herd if any of you."
    
    "Really that's strange I thought you would have heard of me?"
    
    Kid Danger just looked at Captain Man.
    
    "We'll its true Kid Danger. So kid who are you?"
    
    "I'm Grabs I thought you knew that. The Collector put me in here for a week
    after we took The Red Horse."
    
    "Don't be ridicules Gabs would be in his seventies by now."
    
    "Wait what no I'm fourteen. I don't know what you took but I thought
    superheroes and sidekicks don't touch any of that stuff."
    
    "Captain Man see the reason why I called you in the first place."
    
    Kid Danger pointing to The Red Horse.
    
    "So that means Mr. Willerd is The Collector."
    
    "Yah ok."
    
    "Clever boy. Kid Danger is it? Oh and Captain Man.  I see you meet
    Grabs. Dad did not trust him any more so he added him to his Collection by
    freezing him.  Aaah poor old dad trusting a kid from the streets."
    
    The Collector, Captain man, and Kid Danger went at it making hits and kicks
    until The Collector is on the round. Captain Man soon took out his phone
    and called the police. Grabs just does not know what to think of all this.
    
    "What was that you used."
    
    "Oh this."
    
    Captain Man pulls out the cell phone.
    
    "This is a cell phone."
    
    "Ok."
    
    Henry walks over to Grabs.
    
    "There is allot of things that changed while you were frozen. For one the
    year is two thousand fifteen."
    
    "So what do we do with Grabs here?"
    
    "We'll Captain Man he has been missing for a very long time and no one will
    believe us if we found him and he is still you know."
    
    "True. We just have to hold him until we know what to do with him. After
    all he was a criminal and still allot of things."
    
    "Um yes and no. Yes I stole but then I returned them and replaced them with
    fakes. If you check The Red Horse and the first thing that was taken by us
    you will see they are fake. I asked the places to hold off in putting the
    real one back until The Collector was caught."
    
    "He does make a point as you said no one would believe that he's Grabs so
    is he going to jail?"
    
    "Good point kid, but I still have to hold him do I know what to do."
    
    The next day Henry was home alone when the doorbell rang he stopped playing
    his video game and went to answer the door. When he did it was Captain Man
    with a boy that looked like he seen him before.
    
    "Captain Man what are you doing here?"
    
    "We'll kid, is your mother home?"
    
    Henry rolled his eyes.
    
    "No Captain Man it's just me."
    
    Henry wants to find out where this was going.
    
    "We'll then this nice boy here named Tony needs a temporary home until I
    find one who will adopt him. My information on your family tells me you are
    good people and will be a good home."
    
    Henry now knows this Tony kid is Grabs.
    
    "Wow Captain Man I don't know what to say? Dose my mom or dad have to sign
    anything?"
    
    "We'll you seem old enough you can sign."
    
    "Gee thanks."
    
    Henry soon signed the bogus paper and the kid is in Henry's house.
    
    "We'll kid I better get going there are people to save and to find this boy
    a home."
    
    "Ok Captain Man be safe out there."
    
    "Will do son."
    
    Captain Man soon walks away and Henry closing the door.
    
    "So Tony is it?"
    
    "Yah. Hold on a minute."
    
    Tony went closer to move Henry's hair.
    
    "I knew it."
    
    "Knew what?"
    
    "You're Kid Danger."
    
    "What um no I I'm not?"
    
    "Come on you just wear a mask its not that hard to realize who you were. I
    bet you know who I was when you saw me."
    
    "I get that sometimes."
    
    "Then why is it of all the nice families he happens to pick this one. Thats
    what I would do."
    
    "Ok ok I am but you can't tell anyone I'll do anything so you will keep it
    a secret."
    
    "Really now?"
    
    "Yes."
    
    "Ok then show me to your room."
    
    The boys where soon in the room and Tony closed the door.
    
    "So now what?"
    
    Without warning Tony kissed Henry while grabbing his ass.
    
    "Woh. What was that for."
    
    "We'll when I first saw you I thought you were cute and I have to say I
    think you are cuter now, but yet that outfit made your tight ass even
    tighter. I'm getting hard just thing about it."
    
    Tony soon pushed Henry on the bed and jumped on him. Henry did not know
    what to do at this point besides just lay there. No one told him he was
    cuter then Kid Danger before. Tony lifted up Henry's shirt and kissed his
    way down until he got to his pants. Tony just smiled as he just did one
    pull and they were off. Tony just licked Henry's semi hard dick until it
    reached its seven inches.
    
    "Mmm you are a big boy I love that."
    
    Tony soon was sucking away on Henry's dick. Henry could not believe the
    feeling he was having soon his balls was getting the same treatment
    something came over Henry as he flipped Tony so they were in a 69. Henry
    pulled down Tony's shorts and tossed them on the floor as he went commando.
    Soon Henry was sucking Tony's dick while grabbing his ass. Both boys where
    just moaning at the feeling if being sucked. Without warning Tony stopped
    sucking and tuned himself around and began putting Henry's dick into his
    ass. Henry felt the tightness of Tony's hole. He could not believe he was
    having sex with a boy. Hell just having sex for the first time was
    great. Both boys went back to moaning as they fucked. Tony leaned into
    Henry and they started to make out. Henry thought kissing a girl was great
    but kissing Tony was better. Henry soon started to fuck Tony faster and
    harder until he came shooting ten times. The biggest cum he ever had.
    
    "Fuck me Tony I want that thing in me."
    
    Tony smiled as this was the first time he is doing the fucking and got
    sucked. Back in the 60s he's the one sucking and being fucked by The
    Collector. Tony soon had his six inch dick in Henry's ass and started to
    fuck him good. They just moaned as they made out. It became too much for
    both of them as Henry came the second time just as big as the first and
    felling Tony's cum deep inside of him feeling 9shots of hot cum. The boys
    kissed again before they fell asleep. That night Henry explained the whole
    Tony thing about being a temp home. His parents loved the idea as he can't
    be worse than Piper who they sent to boarding school for bad kids. Piper
    won't be back until she's 18 and Tony will be getting her room. Tony said
    he will share a room with Henry until he gets a new home. Henry's parents
    where fine with it. That night Henry's parents went out for a nice dinner
    just for them. Tony just smiled at Henry.
    
    "So we have the place to ourselves again."
    
    "Yes we do."
    
    They both went to Henry's room and closed the door.
    
    "Is it alright if you I don't know be Kid Danger and give me a strip show?"
    
    "Wow normally I have cloths under neigh to hide my package and when I have
    to take my custom off. But I don't see why not do it. All I have to do is
    be naked when I put it on.  I will be right back. But first."
    
    Henry soon pressed a button and music started to play. Henry left his room
    and quickly got naked and took out one of the gum balls and mad a
    bubble. Henry soon entered the room dancing to the music. The costume
    really did revel Kid Danger his assists. He soon sat in Tony's lap and
    kissed him while Tony grabbed Kid Danger's ass. Kid Danger got off and
    start taking everything off slowly but leaving the mask on. Kid Danger was
    harder than ever before for some reason the magic gum made Henry's dick
    bigger. Now Henry is 10 inches and fat. You need 2 hands just to rap it to
    cover the width of it.  Tony's eyes went big and can't wait to have fun
    with that dick. The two of them soon made out and soon ended up in a 69
    with Kid Danger on top. They were so into sucking they came into each
    other's mouths but they were not done yet. Kid Danger was soon fucking Tony
    with his massive dick and Tony begged for the full thing. So that what
    happened they fucked like crazy until Kid Danger shot fifteen times. The
    same amount when he came in Tony's mouth. It was soon Tony's turn and he
    was all horned up. He was fucking Kid Danger like it was the only way to
    save Kid Danger's life. After Tony came the boys kissed one more time
    before falling asleep.
    
    The next day Henry got great news and had to tell Ray. So as Kid Danger he
    took Tony to the hide out blindfolded of cores. Luckily he called ahead.
    
    "Kid Danger I see you have Tony with you. I take it it did not work out
    with the family I gave them to?"
    
    Tony just smiled.
    
    "We'll Captain Man Henry is like a brother to me after only a day and I
    would like to live with them. I do hope you have not yet found anyone to
    take me as Henry's family wants to."
    
    "That's great news. I have not yet found anyone but I will stop
    looking. That's great for you Henry now you don't have to deal with that
    brat of a sister Piper."
    
    Kid Danger's eyes went big.
    
    "I mean good for him because you're not Henry your someone else
    completely."
    
    "He knows before you said anything."
    
    "You told him I told you you can't tell anyone I have to let you go."
    
    "Captain Man you can't do that to Henry. I just found out who he was. It
    was not hard. After all he is just wearing a mask to cover up his face as
    well as you."
    
    "See just like Chalet did."
    
    "Fine your still Kid Danger. As for you do you know who I am?"
    
    "No."
    
    "Good then."
    
    "Captain Man can I talk to you privately?"
    
    The two of them went off to the side.
    
    "What is it?"
    
    "Um dose the gum have any I don't know side affects?"
    
    "Why you ask?"
    
    "We'll um my you know what gets bigger then normal when I'm you know. Down
    there."
    
    "Are you asking me if you get a bigger bonner then normal?"
    
    Kid Danger look away a little and back at Captan Man.
    
    "Um yah."
    
    "Wooo who is he."
    
    "Ray." Kid Danger whispers.
    
    "Alright, alright your boner it gets three inches bigger then normal as
    long as you still have any part of your costume on."
    
    "Like your mask."
    
    "Yes so who's the girl?"
    
    "Um it was porn I was to lazy to take of the mask and when I looked down it
    Was huge."
    
    "I see. Is that it?"
    
    "Um yah for now."
    
    "Good."
    
    It has been a two weeks and Henry and Tony been fucking like crazy. They
    Decided every first and last Saturday they will take turns being Kid Danger
    While having sex. The two of them decided to become secret
    Boyfriends. That's not all Tony now works for Captain Man as another
    Sidekick as Kid Boom.
    


	3. Sidkick Fun


    Henry and Tony just got back home once Tony became Kid Boom. When they got
    home there was a note on the
     table saying that their parents are out on a date and won't be back until
    super late. The boys smiled quickly smiled.
    
    "Time to celebrate our way of having a new member of the team."
    
    They quickly made out taking each other's cloths off. Once upstairs they
    were in Tony's room in a 69 on the bed. Tony being on top had his ass being
    squeezed by Henry. They soon rolled over making Tony on top squeezing
    Henry's ass. They were both very close of shooting and they knew that. So
    they stopped and smiled at each other. They quickly took a gum ball and
    made a bubble. Soon the two became Kid Danger
     and Kid Boom. They made out again moving their hands all over each
    other. Soon they took everything off but their masks. They just looked at
    each other's hard meet that gained another three inches. Henry was back at
    10 inches and as for Tony he was back at 9 inches. Both if they wanted to
    be fucked first so they settled on ram sham bow. Tony won and was soon
    getting fucked as they made out. Henry was going faster and harder until he
    came. The boys rested before Henry got fucked. Just like Henry Tony was
    fucking fast and hard until he came. Both boys soon fell asleep with Tony
    still being in Henry's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter the next ine will be longer


	4. Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is of corse is the last chapter. So there will be no more stories coming from Nifty. Unless some how i find another one along the way while puting up my stories from FF.
    
    
    Ray called Henry and Tony to the Man Cave and did not see Ray
    anywhere.Henry soon picked up a watch that was blinking and showed it to
    Tony. As they both looked at it Henry pressed a button and before they knew
    it Henry and Tony was soon sent back in time. They both don't know what to
    make of this. They also notice their cloths where different.
    
    "This is weird."
    
    "Yes, yes it is."
    
    The two decided to walk around to find out where they are. As they were
    walking they saw two bullies picking on a kid that looked to be 11 or 12
    They soon ran into action to help out. Instead of being Kid Danger and Kid
    Boom they fought the bullies as themselves. They soon end up winning the
    fight. Henry walked up to the kid and picked him up. As Henry Nd Tony
    looked at the kid they swear they had seen him before but can't place it.
    
    "Thank you so much you guys. I don't know what they would of done if you
    did not show up. Well at least by board is only broken."
    
    "Your welcome man."
    
    "As a thank you do you guys want to come back to my house? I have Tang."
    
    Henry and Tony looked at each other then back at the kid.
    
    "Yah why not."
    
    The boy smiled and soon they were at the boy's house. As they were having
    there Tang the boy put each hand in Henry and Tony's lap and moved it up
    and down to the crouch. Henry and Tony soon where getting hard and they
    just looked at each other seeing where this was going.We'll look at that
    you drank all your Tang there is more where that came from I will give us
    some more it's the least I can do.
    
    "The Kid soon left leaving Henry and Tony not saying a word.  When the kid
    did come back he was naked.
    
    "So who is going to fuck me first? How about you blonde? Think of this as
    part of a thank you that you two will get all this for free. Normally I
    would charge but you did save me and you two are cute. Hell you can double
    fuck me. You know having two dicks in one ass."
    
    Soon the kid was being fucked with two dicks. It did however took a while
    to do it right and to get use to it. The room filled with moaning and the
    smell of boy sex. Henry soon pulled out just to suck the kid. The kid
    moaned as he never had a client sucking him before, but this was not really
    a client.  Henry soon stopped sucking as Tony pulled out. Now Tony was
    doing the sucking and Henry was doing the fucking. The kid was soon back
    getting double fucked and felt both of them cuming inside of him. Henry and
    Tony soon pulled out and it was Henry who took the kid's dick and put it in
    his ass. For the first time the kid was doing the fucking and liked
    it. Henry and Tony took turns getting fucked until the kid came on their
    backs. All three boys rested before they got dressed.
    
    "I would say I hope to see you two tomorrow for more of this, but I have to
    go to my father's lab. By the way the name is Raymond but you can call me
    Ray."
    
    "Hi Ray I'm Max and this is Trevor." Henry said with quick thinking.
    
    "Besides we are just in town just for today. Today was fun though."
    
    All three boys finished there Tang and Henry and Tony left. As they were
    walking they did not say a word, but was thinking the same thing. I can't
    believe I had sex with Ray. Henry's watch beeped and held Tony's hand
    before pressing the button. The boys where soon back in the Man Cave. Henry
    soon put the watch back and they sat on the couch. Soon Ray came out and
    saw the boys.
    
    "What are you guys doing here?"
    
    "You called remember?"
    
    "I think so. Boy I dozed off and had the weariest dream.  I was my twelve
    year old self and theses two kids that well looked like you two saved me
    from bullies then we went back to my place and..." Ray knowing the whole so
    called dream left out the sex details.  "Had Tang and then I woke
    up. Strange huh?"
    
    "Yah I say." Henry said.  
      
    End 
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had enjoyed this chapter, this story and all my Nifty stories. What was your faviort story that came from Nifty let me know. Fell free to read my other stories as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
